Many power consuming devices require uninterrupted power supply, for example, a medical device in a hospital, a mobile base station, and a test device and so on all require uninterrupted power supply. If power outage occurs in battery units in a power supply system, this may lead to power outage for a power consuming device, resulting a significant reduce in the safety and stability of the power consuming device. In the related art, if any of the battery units in the power supply system needs to be replaced due to its failure, it is necessary to power off the power supply system or turn off the power supply system in order to safely replace the battery unit.
In carrying out the present disclosure, the inventors have found that there are at least the following problems in the related art:
At present, if the battery unit needs to be replaced due to its failure, this can be achieved only by turning off the power supply system or powering off the power supply system, which will lead to power outage for a power consuming device, therefore the safety and stability of the power supply system are low.